Not Yet, But Soon
by TonsOfHugs
Summary: Elsa is the Colonel/Chief of the Arendell Police Department and is the favorite to win the election for Mayor. She wishes to stay friends and help out Anna, a gang member. And Anna wants to be a part of Elsa's life, but doesn't want any danger towards the Colonel.


**Author's notes: Hey guys, first time writing a fic like this. Let me know what you think please?**

* * *

If anyone asked Elsa what she was doing walking around the slums of Arendelle near sunset seemingly without any form of protection, she would reply with an answer that everyone who knew her thought impossible, "I don't know."

Elsa was the Colonel (or as some people prefer, Chief) of APD (Arendelle Police Department) and was the favorite to win the election for Mayor. And it's no surprise, she put in a lot of hours on the field, tracked down and arrested a lot of criminals, she had always been quick to react and to think when in a tight fit on the field, and despite her pretty much overworked hours, still found time to help out the people and community. Whether it was through donations, listening to some concerns, helping someone track down and recover a lost item, and even help to fix something in their house. If someone called her attention and asked for help, she would find a way to do it. Everyone in town loved her, even if she seemed to maintain that military persona.

If anyone were to see her in her uniform and on patrol, they wouldn't give her a second glance. But seeing her without her uniform, walking in the slums, seemingly without any form of protection, would make anyone question what was going on. Most who saw and knew of her though, shrugged it off. She was the Colonel of APD, she could take care of herself. And yet the question still remained, what was she doing?

Elsa sighed to herself as she checked the watch on her right wrist; it was nearing her appointed time to meet with a certain someone. With that, she hiked her small plain duffle bag up her shoulder and began walking at a faster pace.

She rounded a corner, into a dirty alleyway that reeked of urine and garbage, ran down a few steps, into a more curvy alleyway that split off in various areas that led back out to a rather open area with closed off buildings with boarded doors and windows to the side and a fence in front of her with barbed wires at the top. She sighed as she walked over to the building on her right and squeezed behind it, having to turn to her side and nearly squishing her between the brick wall and the fence.

The Colonel scooted down further into the tight space towards the end where a large wooden plank/board blocked the lower half of the fence. When she reached it, she sort of opened it like a door to reveal a hole in the fence. She opened it just enough to squeeze her body through and through the hole. Once she made it through to the other side, she turned around and reached back in and closed the hole. By the time she stood back up to dust herself off and turned around, the person she was meeting was already sitting off to the side on her right in front of a small shack.

"You're late" The person, a young woman who was in an Indian sitting position said, not looking up from the task at hand. Which happened to be wrapping bandages around her hand.

Elsa frowned as she checked her watch; she was late by 3 minutes. "So it seems," she said as she made her way over and carefully sat down in front of the young woman. She eyed the cuts and bruises that seemed to cover about a third of the other's body, whom was wearing ripped jeans and a black sports bra. So most injuries were visible. "What happened?"

The young woman glanced up through her fallen auburn bangs with her blue eyes and huffed, blowing some of her bangs off to the side and continued wrapping her hands. "Got involved with some wise ass, second-rate gang, somethin' about me bein' on their turf." She growled "Like hell I was suppose t'know, they don't put no-"

"Any," Elsa silently corrected, "They did not put any."

The wounded woman rolled her eyes, "Sorry. They didn't put any of their gang signs up. Likely to keep yo'- my bad, _your _cops away. Anyway, it ain't like-" The auburn haired woman sighed at her mistake. "Anyway, I tried to back out and leave, but they rounded in on me and wanted to teach me a lesson. And the others weren't around so I was on my own. They threw in some good hits on me, a few even pulled a knife on me, and I sprained my hand when I punched some guy's head, but I still made it out okay."

Elsa sighed as she began to massage her forehead.

"Elsa… Are you mad?" the wounded woman asked, her hand wrapped up and finished.

"No Anna, I'm not. Not at you anyways. You have a right to defend yourself as I have told you before and you did try to back out of the fight. I just wish you didn't get hurt that often whenever we meet." The colonel sighed as she ran her fingers through the bangs that had fallen over her face back to the rest on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to stay out of fights when I'm not even the one who started it or I get dragged in."

"I know, now let me see your injuries." Elsa said as she took a first aid kit out of her bag

Anna nodded as she turn around and showed her back to the colonel, where there were a more than just a few cuts that were deep enough to leave more scars.

Elsa gave a small frown as she began cleaning the wounds, making the other hiss at the burn from the alcohol.

"Take it easy back there would you?" Anna said, lightly laughing

"Unless you know of some other way to disinfect wounds without making it hurt, then please do tell me. I'd be more than happy to use your method." Elsa deadpanned, causing the other to snicker a little.

Elsa continued cleaning Anna's wounds, frowning slightly when she reached one particularly close to the other's tattoo of a shattering cross on black chains loosely wrapped around a bullet about to explode located on her shoulder. The tattoo of the chains and bullet were a rather well known brand of a gang in their area, the BCD's – Black Chains of Destruction, although they were known more as the Black Chains. They were infamous for their choice of weapons, chains (obviously black chains) and guns. They had this knack for fighting in areas where they could tie someone up against something. Then they would shoot their victim and leave them there in agony, but their victims were never shot in a critical area. No, they were shot in the ear, feet, hands, or shoulder. Maybe he or she was shot in one place, maybe in two. But never in a place that would cause death or allow them to loose too much blood too quickly.

Elsa had seen many customized weapons from this group, chains made of blades, spikes, heck she even saw one that was somehow connected to a Taser. The BC's were known for their theft and violence. But never towards the general public, they were only violent towards other gangs. Which was just enough for the police to not bring anyone they see with the gang's brand in under suspicious activity, but still enough to bring them in if they get caught fighting or stealing.

Which was how Elsa and Anna met.

The Colonel was on patrol (something she still did every now and then) when she heard someone call out "thief!" Elsa quickly bounded off towards the thief and caught her a few blocks down, only to look at stunning blue eyes staring back at her own. It turned out that Anna had stolen food, and while walking the thief back to the store, she found that Anna hadn't eaten properly in a few days. To her credit, Elsa did not know that Anna was a member of the BC's at the time, she just thought that Anna was a mere homeless thief. Which is why the Colonel paid for the food Anna stole, and took her out to a buffet.

The platinum blonde haired woman can still recall Anna's words to her at the time.

* * *

"… Ya pay fo' my food, and now ya buyin' me dinna'h. A'ight, what's the catch?" the auburn haired woman asked as the two walked through the buffet. She tried to pile her plates with as much food as she could while she tried to ignore the stares the two had received. It was no surprised though, she was dressed like a bum with a dirty and worn out green canvas jacket, black and white (although… the color it was could no longer be considered white) striped shirt, and black shorts that stopped mid thigh; while Elsa was all dressed up in her pressed uniform of a navy blue blazer with gold trimming, teal slacks with gold stripes at the side, a white dress shirt, and a solid dark violet tie. With the number of stripes on her shoulders and epaulets, medals, and insignias on her uniform, it had become apparent to Anna that Elsa was someone was high importance

"There is no catch," Elsa said calmly as they went to sit. "Although I would appreciate it if you made the effort to speak more literally."

Anna paused, seemingly to contemplate whether the blonde woman was trustworthy or not, but her judgment was rendered useless as her stomach growled. So for the meantime, she agreed to make a bit of effort to speak properly as she rushed into her food

"I should advise you to slow down with your eating," Elsa stated "If you don't, your stomach may go into shock afterwards."

The auburn haired nodded and made more effort to slow down her eating.

They fell into silence then, Anna concentrating on her food while Elsa took the chance to observe the other. She noted the 4 apparent scars on the other's face, there was a long one that started a little above Anna's right eyebrow, onto the bridge of her nose, and ended on her left cheek a bit away from her left nostril. There were two on her left jaw nearly on by her mouth, the scar on top being a bit longer though. The last one was on her right cheek and was fairly long, starting from the middle and ending at the side of her jaw.

After a while, well into her meal, Anna decided to speak up "So why are you helping me?"

Elsa, whom was already finished with her food and drinking a cup of coffee, merely stated, "Just felt like it."

"Ya jus'-"

Elsa's mouth twitched, barely, but Anna had caught it and rolled her eyes amusingly.

"So you just felt like it?" Anna asked, getting a nod from the other "Well aren't you just a kind officer?"

Elsa's mouth twitched again as she set her cup of coffee down "Actually, I'm a Colonel."

Anna gave a low whistle "That's quite impressive."

"Thank you"

"You must be the type of person everyone takes advantage of." Anna quipped

"Actually, no." the Colonel chuckled behind a hand "I have to ask people and insist on helping them. They usually try not to bother with me out of politeness; they claim that they don't want to interrupt my working hours."

"You seem like the type though, surely you've had someone take advantage of you."

"At the moment, it seems as though you are." Elsa deadpanned, which invoked a light snicker from the thief.

"It's not like you're complaining." Anna grinned as she finished the last bits on her third and last plate. "I'm still hungry."

"Then go get more food if you wish." Elsa calmly stated

This caused Anna to arch a brow, "You don't think I might not make a run for it? Or try to pick pocket someone? I mean, you're still a cop. So aren't you supposed to, I don't know, keep an eye on me?"

"Whether you wish to run or not is entirely up to you, this IS a buffet. I can always pay for the both of us if you don't come back. If you pickpocket someone, then I'll have no choice but to track you down. And seeing as how I know what you look like and I have a sufficient amount of DNA," she said while gesturing to the cup, plates and utensils across from her "Finding you would be easy. Although, it would still take quite a bit of time to track you down, but nevertheless, the choice is up to you."

Anna stood still and paused to think, but she nodded and bounded off. Leaving Elsa to drink her coffee.

The Colonel sat there for over 15 minutes and sighed as she stood up from her chair, getting ready to leave.

"What? Leaving already?" Anna asked as she stood behind Elsa, holding a tray with seemingly more food than before.

Elsa's eyes widened, although she was pleasantly surprised to see Anna come back. "No, I just thought you had left since you took so long." She stated honestly as she waited for Anna to sit down before taking a seat herself.

Anna grinned "Nope! Just had to use the bathroom real quick, took me a while to figure out though."

* * *

The memory, which was just about 2 years ago, caused Elsa to giggle as she finished patching up Anna's back and neck, and gestured her to turn around so her front can be disinfected.

Anna smiled, she had always liked seeing Elsa laugh and smile, it felt… Good, refreshing, and it made her feel happy too. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how we first met." Elsa stated

"Oh right, how could I ever forget the person who tackled me into the ground for stealing, then paying for not only what I stole, but for my lunch?" Anna drawled out "I thought that I had either met into the craziest person on Earth, or the stupidest person."

"Like you're one to talk, you're the one in a gang and decided to try and visit me at the police station by demanding the front desk that you be allowed to see me." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like they KNEW I was in a gang. Besides, if you hadn't taken the fact of finding out that I was a member of the BC's so horribly, then that would have never happened." Anna exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out.

"That's besides the point," Elsa exasperated. Admittedly, when she did find out Anna was a member of the BC's, she didn't take it well… At all. She pretty much freaked out and stopped talking to her. At that time, Anna had figured out her work schedule and took the time to walk with the other woman to work from her car in the morning (The parking structure, for some strange reason was located 4 blocks away from the APD station), and tag-a-long her patrolling in the afternoon. Elsa had changed her schedule, multiple times, after finding out who Anna was. "The fact that you barged in through the doors, demanded, rather loudly I might add, that you get to see me, and resisted officers could have gotten you in trouble. You could have been thrown into custody."

"But you came out to see what the ruckus was about and took control didn't you? So it worked out okay in the end." Anna grinned

"And if I hadn't been in the office at the time?" Elsa asked

"Then I get thrown into custody, you find out, and then bail me out afterwards." Anna smiled

"I think you expect too much from me." Elsa drawled, causing Anna to snicker.

The two fell into silence as Elsa finished patching Anna up "You should take it easy until those heal okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes "Alright"

"You know, you could still-" The Colonel began

Anna sighed, "Elsa, you know that I can't right now."

"But when?" Elsa asked.

Anna paused and thought about it.

About 6 months ago, Elsa had offered to let Anna stay at her house. It was big enough for the two of them, and Anna could try and make an honest living while staying out of trouble. It was something that Anna wanted to do after a year of getting to know Elsa and pretty much following her everywhere, but didn't state out loud until a bit before Elsa had offered.

But Anna couldn't accept the offer, Elsa had already done so much for her and Anna wanted to repay the favor somehow. She couldn't accept any more from Elsa. But the Colonel persisted, and Anna finally relented. But she couldn't move in with the Platinum blonde woman, not yet at least. Anna was still part of a gang, a well-known gang at that, and she was well known with the other gangs. If they found out that she would be staying at Elsa's house (even if she lived in a much nicer area outside of town on the other side and halfway to Corona), they'd be out for blood. And not just her own. Some of the gang members had connections as well, they could easily spread rumors throughout Arendelle relating to her and Elsa. So no, Anna could not move in with Elsa just yet. She did not want to bring Elsa any trouble or jeopardize her in anyway for the upcoming elections.

She knew what she had to do, and she had been working on it for the past several months. First, she had to start distancing herself from gang related activities, but not so obviously otherwise the other members would question her. Second, she had to start brushing off and getting involved with her own gang when they were up to theft and violence, but still maintain some level of relationship with the members. She also had to stop dressing like them, so she slowly stripped off the items that related her to the BC's, the chain belts, the chain wallets, the chain bracelet, and the chain necklaces, but she still kept a weapon on her. A gun and knife, she couldn't use her chains anymore. She also began to stay out of sight from gangs and isolating herself. Then, when the time was right, she would move out and never go back to that part of (or in) Arendelle ever again.

She noticed that recently, most of the gangs in her area could no longer tell that she was a member of the BC's. But it was the other gangs, the ones that had a problem with the BC's that she was having trouble with. Because some members still recognized her, and there was always one or two in every group. So she had to continue laying low for a few months (maybe even just 2 more moths), and then a good amount of people will forget her.

"Soon," Anna answered "Maybe in 2 months at minimum."

Elsa nodded, she understood how complicated gang life could be. She looked up into the sky and noticed that it was getting dark, so she got up to leave , causing Anna to frown.

Anna enjoyed having Elsa around, and she wished that they could always stay together. "Leaving already?" she asked while standing up with her

Elsa nodded "Yes. See you tomorrow morning?"

At this, Anna grinned "As always." She walked the Colonel over to the hole in the fence "Good night Elsa."

Elsa turned towards Anna, taking the shorter woman's hands into hers and rested her forehead against the other's forehead, "Have a good night Anna, hope you sleep well." She said, then she crouched down, opened the wooden board, and crawled through the hole.

Anna waited until the sound of scuffling and then footsteps went away, then she bounded back to her small shack, nearly tripping over Elsa's duffle back. Curious, she took a look into it and found a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. She grinned a little at this, Elsa always cared about her well being even when there was no reason to. But still, Anna hugged the hoodie and inhaled its' scent, it smelt like Elsa. She continued hugging the hoodie as she made her way inside her shack, and quickly changed out of her dirty clothing into the clean hoodie and the pair of sweat pants, and onto her sleeping area which consisted of a mat, a pillow, and a blanket, (all which were clean thanks to Elsa). Then, she fell asleep and dreamt.

She dreamt about the future, where she would be free from any gang related activity, where worked an honest job and made a decent living, where she would help Elsa with anything that she could help with, but most of all, she dreamt about how she would finally think that she was good enough for a person like Elsa. Good enough to tell and say to her, "I love you".


End file.
